


Promises of love.

by SmolSaltyBean



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Be ready because when I say angst I mean ANGST, Cat and mouse relationship, Did I Mention Angst?, Fluff to give you cavieties, For now just fluff and Taekwoon being insecure, Hakyeon is perfect in every sense of the word, Hongbin is a gremlin with bottled feelings, Hyuk is...I mean that depends who he is with, Jaehwan is...Jaehwan, Lots of background for each character, M/M, Mutual pinning WHILE in a relationship with each other!, OT6, Open Relationships, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Taekwoon is a fluff ball of insecurities, There will be smut somewhere probably, Vixx - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, Wonsik doesnt understands, Yay! Bottled feelings!, domestic AU, this is a mess okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolSaltyBean/pseuds/SmolSaltyBean
Summary: Kim Wonsik is lucky and he knows it. He is lucky he has someone as nice and understanding as Taekwoon as his partner, someone who understands his wishes and necessities, someone who understands his job and his passion, and someone who would sacrifice everything for him.But Wonsik is also greedy.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk, Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Cha Hakyeon | N/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin, Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Hongbin, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Lee Hongbin/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Kim Wonsik is lucky and he knows it. He is lucky he has someone as nice and understanding as Taekwoon as his partner, someone who understands his wishes and necessities, someone who understands his job and his passion, and someone who would sacrifice everything for him. 

But Wonsik is also greedy, always wanting more and more of something that makes him happy, in Taekwoon's eyes, there was nothing wrong with that, of course, that was his opinion before Wonsik came up with the idea of an open relationship. 

To be fully honest, what is Taekwoon supposed to do now? Sit on the couch while meeting Wonshik's, his boyfriend's, new boyfriend? Is he supposed to smile?.

"Let's get along well, Taekwoon." Hakyeon said with a bright smile bringing Taekwoon out of his own...selfish...thoughts. 

"ah...sure." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it? Please? I am bad at doing this summary things!! 
> 
> Also, just in case, I am using Grammarly for mistakes and stuff but English is not my first language and I can't fully trust this machine...
> 
> Still enjoy!
> 
> EDIT !!!! 
> 
> Chapter has been edited and rewritten. Also thanks to @JuriSalora who had proof-read it and helped me editing!

Their morning routines were very plain and common. Taekwoon would always wake up first; one because it was easier for him to wake up and two because he slept facing the open windows; start getting ready for the day and set up breakfast. Right after finishing his shower, he would go back into the bathroom and wake up Wonsik. Then while Taekwoon dressed up, Wonsik would go to shower and then meet up with his boyfriend at the breakfast counter. 

What they talked about at the table was always different. Sometimes Wonsik would bring up his dreams or talk about how much Taekwoon had sleep talked, or Taekwoon would comment about not being able to actually sleep because of the younger's snoring. Sometimes they would talk about the day they were about to start and some other times just about possible future plans. But they had never talked about what Wonsik brought up that day: "What do you think of open relationships?”

Taekwoon was surprised at the sudden topic. He couldn’t remember if his boyfriend had ever shown interest in that, so to him it was a very random topic. He stared into Wonsik’s eyes, holding his own spoon filled with food in midair, his brain had frozen trying to comprehend the question.

“ Open relationships?” he finally said after a few seconds of full silence. “Isn’t that like...openly cheating?” He was still confused and this was evident in his voice and puzzled eyes. Wonsik gulped down before proceeding with the conversation.

“ Not really,” he started, “it’s just...if you allow it, I would go and look for another partner, if I feel like it." He started to explain but he was quickly shut down by Taekwoon.

“ If I allow it?” For some reason, the older could tell this wasn’t just a conversation out of curiosity. “You want another partner?” It felt wrong, those words felt weird coming from his own lips. Wonsik shyly lowered his head, not being able to keep eye contact with his boyfriend and slowly nodded.

“ If that’s what you want.” The phrase came out in a whisper, almost inaudible as he slowly lowered his face to look at the plate of food on the table. In some way, that wasn’t what he really wanted to say, he had just given permission to his boyfriend to go and replace him.

Wonsik was shocked. His face shot up right away. He moved up from his chair and quickly made his way towards Taekwoon, he softly held Taekwoon’s face to make the older one look at him. “Are you sure about it?” he said. He wasn’t going to do anything, if his boyfriend wasn’t fully okay with it.

The older just nodded slowly. If Wonsik was really suggesting to look for another partner then Taekwoon hadn’t been keeping him happy at all… He finally moved his eyes to face his lover, even if there was a hint of disbelief in the other’s eyes, there was more excitement in them. “Thank you!” Wonsik said as he engulfed the other one in his arms.

The younger pulled back before giving a quick peck on Taekwoon’s lips with a bright smile, but before he could say anything else, his boyfriend stood up. “I have to go,” he quickly said. “I forgot I start early today,” he added in a quick apology before taking his coat and making his way out of the apartment without even listening to Wonsik’s goodbye. The other pouted as he watched the way Taekwoon left.

There were still lots of questions Taekwoon wanted to ask. He still was very confused about the whole situation, and he would have to ask sooner or later, because he knew that those voices in his head were not going to shut up until he had gotten his answers.

Taekwoon had never thought of himself as a coward, but that was exactly what he was being at the moment. He stopped in front of the door of their apartment’s hallway. It was way past the time he usually get home; he had done everything he could to get home after Wonsik had went to bed.

But he had received a message from the other two minutes ago, asking him when was he going to get home. He finally let out a soft sigh before pushing the door open and walking in.

The lights were out already but Taekwoon could hear Wonsik speaking somewhere, probably on the phone. Taekwoon tried to be as quiet as possible, maybe he could escape towards the shower and then just pretend to be too tired to talk.

“ Oh, he is home, I’ll call you later.” Taekwoon cursed under his breath. He simply put his coat on the hanger by the entrance, took his shoes off and walked towards the living room, where he found Wonsik ending a phone call and coming into the living room too.

“ You are home late,” the other said. “How was work?” Wonsik tried to walk closer to Taekwoon but the older one just walked passed and towards the bathroom.

“ Tiring. I am very tired,” he simply said, quietly and hurriedly, attempting to get into the bathroom before the conversation could go any further, but he froze in the hallway when hearing to Wonsik’s next sentence.

“ Tomorrow someone I am interested in is coming.”

He already had someone coming? Wonsik had already been setting his eyes on someone else? Just for how long had he been thinking about doing this? “I would like if we could sit down and talk about it.”

Taekwoon finally gave up. He hummed as he walked towards the living room again where Wonsik had already turned the lights on and taken a seat on a couch. They had known each other for a while now. Four years of push and pull, two of those years just being co-workers before the younger had changed his career and two years of being something like friends until Taekwoon had agreed to date.

Wonsik could read him at least a bit.

“ I need you to be honest with me.”

“ For how long have you been thinking of looking for someone else?” Taekwoon’s question came out of nowhere, his words were fast and they almost seemed to stumble over.

Wonsik was surprised by the sudden question, and had to remain quiet to properly think about the answer before finally speaking. “A few months,” he said. The other bit his lower l ip.

“ I did some research about it at work…” Taekwoon said quietly. Wonsik was actually happy that he had taken it up to himself to read about it or to actually search it up. “Is it just for sex?”

Wonsik remained quiet again, gathering his thoughts before shaking his head. “No,” he said. “I want this in a romantic way too.”

Teakwoon didn’t know if he felt better or worse after to that explanation. In some way he felt good that at least Wonsik was not just looking for hookups, but at the same time...was this just an excuse to break up with him later?

He just nodded. Wonsik was waiting for other questions or any other doubt that his boyfriend had but the other didn’t say anything else, just stood up and made his way towards the bathroom again.

There wasn’t a lot to talk about from Taekwoon’s perspective. If this was what Wonsik w anted he wasn’t going to be against it. Apparently, he hadn’t been making him happy and he just wanted his boyfriend to be happy.

The next morning came earlier than expected and for the first time in forever their routine changed. When Taekwoon woke up, Wonsik was coming back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. “Morning.”

“ You woke up early,” Taekwoon said as he stretched. It was a Saturday, they would usually just lay down until evening, but right now was nine AM and the other had already showered.

“ Hakyeon is coming soon,” he explained and Taekwoon just nodded as reality hit him. Of course Wonsik wanted to look his best for his new partner. “I want you to meet him.”

Taekwoon looked up at him. He was silent but his eyes were almost pleading to not do that. “Why would I need to meet him?” Wonsik looked at him before sitting on the bed next to Taekwoon.

“ You are important to me,” he said as he cuddled against the older one. “And he is going to enter both our lives,” he added. Taekwoon let out a groan of slight annoyance and Wonsik proceeded to attempt to lure him into meeting Hakyeon. “You don’t need to spend the day with us, I just want you to know his face.”

He didn’t even want to do that much. He didn’t want to meet the guy who was going to replace him. He was probably overthinking it, maybe it was n’t that bad. The other had say that Taekwoon was important for him, but still there were those voices in his head telling him that none of the words Wonsik had said were actually meaningful.

“ It’ll be quick. Do it for me,” Wonsik tried as he cuddled closer. “Please?”.

The evening quickly arrived and Taekwoon was sitting on the couch as Wonsik went to get the door for Hakyeon who had apparently finally arrived. Taekwoon knew his boyfriend had good taste in guys, but still he couldn’t believe his eyes when the new guy arrived.

Hakyeon and Wonsik sat down on the couch facing Taekwoon. The new guy had a bright smile as he bowed to greet him. He was beautiful, he was outstanding, he was everything Taekwoon wasn't and that made him absolutely perfect. Taekwoon couldn’t take his eyes off of him for a second. It was as if he was hypnotized and Wonsik had apparently been hypnotized too. Taekwoon had offered to served some coffee for them, trying to appear as friendly as he could, and once they had agreed, he escaped towards the kitchen.

It was done for, his relationship with Wonsik was ending that night, Taekwoon was 100% sure about it. He could hear Hakyeon and Wonsik speaking on the living room but he was trying his best to not spy on them.

He went back to the living room with three cups of coffee on a small tray and took his seat in front of the new couple again, taking a deep breath and focusing on them.

He could see both Hakyeon and Wonsik speaking about something with him, he could see their lips move and because his boyfriend kept making eye contact with Taekwoon, he knew whatever was being spoken about was supposed to be heard by him, but he wasn't paying attention.

He could only look at Hakyeon and study him...the way his body moved, how healthy his hair seemed, how healthy his body seemed, how he gave off this confident aura, Taekwoon was fully immersed in Hakyeon and he hated it.

"Taekwoon?" He heard Wonsik calling his name. He focused again, taking his eyes off the tan-skinned man sitting in front of him and focusing on his boyfriend. "What do you think?"

Taekwoon hadn’t understood a single thing. He didn’t have even the slightest clue of what they had been talking about, but he nodded anyways. Hakyeon let out a relieved sigh and smiled brightly. “Then, let’s get along well, Taekwoon-ie!” he said.

The cute nickname at the end of the sentence was natural, didn’t seem forced at all and even seemed familiar coming from such a nice and friendly voice like Hakyeon’s.

Taekwoon finally stood up seconds after. “I’ll leave you two alone now.” He said before making his exit. He disappeared in the darkness of the hallway connecting the bathroom and bedroom with the rest of the house in a matter of seconds.

Hakyeon was shocked at the sudden exit, a bit disappointed and so was Wonsik. The younger knew Taekwoon wasn’t good with new people and strangers, but he had hoped he would stay with them after the talk they had.

Had Taekwoon even been listening?

Both he and Hakyeon were excited about trying to get Taekwoon to befriend Hakyeon. Wonsik didn't want to keep them both away just like that, they were both now important parts of his life and he somehow had expected Taekwoon to actually want to spend the day with them and get to know Hakyeon. When he had agreed to have a friendly relation with Hakyeon, Wonsik had thought it was settled, but apparently Taekwoon didn't fully understand.

“ He may need some time to fully process the information,” Hakyeon tried to cheer him up. When Wonsik turned to face him, he was greeted by a charming smile, which worked perfectly well to make him feel better.

The connection Wonsik felt with Hakyeon was completely different to the one he had gained with Taekwoon. With Hakyeon it had been almost immediate, both of them had confessed to being attracted to each other a few months ago, but there was no way Wonsik was going to cheat on his boyfriend and ruin that special bond they had. It had been hard to get Taekwoon to love him, almost four years of going after the older one, and he didn't regret it at all.

“ Yes.” Wonsik said. “Maybe,” he added. He was trying to convince himself that it was going to be okay. Hakyeon smiled at him again, and this time Wonsik shook his head and focused on the person he was with at the moment. “What do you want to do now?”

Nighttime arrived quickly and Hakyeon and Wonsik had spend the evening watching old comedy movies and talking about their daily plans and random stuff that came to their mind.

Wonsik knocked on the main bedroom’s door before slowly opening it. He found Taekwoon sleeping, his phone was on the bed with Netflix opened and Wonsik felt a bit upset. It would have been fun if Taekwoon had joined them.

He walked closer to the bed before slowly shaking the oth er awake. “Hakyeon and I ordered food, come eat,” he said. Taekwoon was still half asleep and just sat up on the bed as he rubbed his eyes slowly.

Wonsik helped him out of the bed, holding his hand and walking towards the breakfast counter where Hakyeon was putting the plates, and cutting the slices of pizza.

Taekwoon didn’t say a word. Now that he was more awake he wanted to slip back to the room, but the younger still didn't let go of his hand. “Sit down,” Wonsik said softly as he pulled a chair back for his boyfriend.

Hakyeon served the slices while Wonsik served the drinks, and Taekwoon felt as if he was watching a scene in a movie, he felt out of place, as if he was just a ghost they couldn’t see.

“ Enjoy the food,” Wonsik finally said as he sat down to start eating alongside the other two. Taekwoon ate slowly and in silence as the others spoke to each other.

“ Taekwoon,” he suddenly heard, yanking his head upwards to be met with Hakyeon’s gaze. “How did you meet Wonsik?” He was at a loss of words at this. He looked back at his boyfriend who was fully immersed in enjoying his food.

“ We used to work together,” was everything Taekwoon said, the words came out in a whisper and he didn’t add any extra information to what he had said. Hakyeon just hummed as he looked at the other with interest and intensity.

It almost made Taekwoon feel as if he was the one on the date.

Taekwoon’s eyes once again flew towards Wonsik, who just looked at him while drinking his coke. Such sudden interactions directed towards him made him awkward. He didn’t even fully understand why Hakyeon was this interested in him.  Even though the dark-skinned male was still looking at him, and apparently still had some questions, Taekwoon stood up, taking his plate. “I’ll eat in the bedroom,” he whispered, before bowing to them both and disappearing again.

He remained inside the room, finishing his food and just listening through the door until he finally heard the main door close. Then he finally walked out of the bedroom by his own wish.  He simply put his dishes on the dishwasher and leaned against the breakfast counter. Wonsik was nowhere to be seen, so he had probably gone to the lobby with his guest.

The meeting with Hakyeon had really not been what he had expected it to be. He had expected the other to avoid him just as much as he was avoiding him, or had expected for Wonsik to be the one to ask him to stay in the bedroom.

He felt a pair of arms hugging him by the waist. “We should go to sleep.” Taekwoon simply said as Wonsik snuggled closer to him. The younger hummed but then proceeded to kiss his neck.

“ Wonsik...” Taekwoon almost begged. He just wanted to sleep, he didn’t want any of this. “Let’s just go to bed…” he pleaded. Wonsik finally pulled back.

“ Let’s talk,” he said, but Taekwoon shook his head in response. Wonsik wanted to continue pressing but he just sighed and nodded. “Okay, but we’ll talk tomorrow!”


	3. 2nd Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unedited.

Taekwoon starts to work at nine AM, and there really wasn’t any reason, but here he was, sitting outside of the closed café where he works at five AM. He yawned once more and held his jean jacket closer to his body, it was a bit windy, a bit cold, he couldn’t wait anymore until he was able to be inside the warm coffee shop.

Every shop on the street was close, the sun was just starting to raise, there weren’t a lot of people on the street and the ones who were at the street were looking at him weirdly. 

There was no reason for him to be at the door of the coffee shop at five in the morning, but he didn’t want to even face Wonsik this morning, so at four in the morning he woke up, got ready for work, eat breakfast alone and left breakfast done for the younger one before heading out. 

“Taekwoon?” He heard. 

Taekwoon looked up quickly before being met by Han Sanghyuk, fucking perfect. The younger one was wearing a pair of adidas shoes, a fitted gym jacket and some joggers. Taekwoon groaned before rolling his eyes. Sanghyuk was the son of the owner of the coffee shop, worked at the same as the café’s manager. 

Was born to make Taekwoon’s life hell. 

“Why are you here?” He said. Sanghyuk was truthfully confused and lost, the shop was not going to open for another four hours, and Sanghyuk was pretty sure Taekwoon knew about that. 

Taekwoon didn’t like to ignore Sanghyuk because then the younger one was going to get even more annoying if that was even possible, but at the same time Taekwoon didn’t want to tell him he was feeling awkward with his boyfriend and didn’t want to be at home. 

“I was feeling sick, I needed air.” Taekwoon simply whispered. 

“What?” Sanghyuk said as he sat next to Taekwoon. “I didn’t hear you.” 

Of course he didn’t, fucktard. 

Taekwoon simply groaned. “I didn’t want to be at home.” He finally admitted, a bit softer than his first statement. 

“Fought with your so precious sikkie?” Sanghyuk asked with irony in his voice as he hit Taekwoon’s arm with his elbow, Taekwoon really wasn’t in the mood for this. It seemed as if Sanghyuk took every possible opportunity to tease Taekwoon about his relationship with Wonsik.

In his mind, Taekwoon was still thinking about what happened during the weekend, Hakyeon was amazing, he was nice, he looked amazing and he was charming, furthermore, it didn’t even take them one a week to set up their first date…

Furthermore, on Sunday, Wonsik had gone out with Hakyeon again, they went to eat sushi. Wonsik had invited Taekwoon, but that was what made him feel the worst...he didn’t want to third wheel.

And all of that was making Taekwoon even more sensitive than usual.

“I’m not in the mood to joke today.” Taekwoon simply whispered.

Sanghyuk frowned for a moment. It was natural for him to tease Taekwoon, the older one would usually play along. “Well, anyways, come to my house.” Sanghyuk said as he stood up before starting to pull Taekwoon up. Hyuk lived nearby, he had gone out for a morning stroll when he ran up Taekwoon. “You can’t stay here for four hours.” 

Taekwoon groaned. He usually woouldn’t want to go with Hyuk in any circumstance, but today he wasn’t feeling like fighting the younger one, he did end up going after him. Sanghyuk held Taekwoon hand tightly as he guided the older one towards a building not even two blocks away, all the while, Taekwoon kept his head down.

They arrived the building, Hyuk greeted nicely the security man and headed right into the elevator, marking a floor on it which Taekwoon didn’t look at as he kept his head lowered. 

Hyuk opened the door to his apartment once they arrived, the curtains were closed and the whole place was immersed in darkness. Sanghyuk helped Taekwoon out of his jean jacket before signalling towards the hallway. “You can go to sleep in my room.”

Taekwoon turned to look at Sanghyuk, a frowned on his face and a dubious face. “What are you planning?”

“For you to not faint during work.” Sanghyuk simply said as he headed into the kitchen. “Go to sleep, I won’t spy on you”.

“I don’t care, creep.” Taekwoon whispered, but in the rather silent apartment it was clearly heard. Sanghyuk just rolled his eyes before putting his water glass on the sink. 

Taekwoon wasn’t sure if he should trust Hyuk, for once, it was the same guy who added salt to his coffee rather than sugar once, but at the same time, he knew Sanghyuk wasn’t a bad guy, just annoying.

So he made his way into Sanghyuk’s bedroom. The bed was neatly done, the room was very organized and clean. There were pictures of Sanghyuk and his family hanged around and some plants put on the the nightstands.

Taekwoon simply laid down on the bed, it was comfortable, and warm inside the room, so he just slowly drifted to sleep.

He waited for a few seconds before heading towards his room and slowly opening the door. Taekwoon was lying on his bed, sleeping soundlessly. Sanghyuk walked into the room, one to change himself and two to take the opportunity.

Sanghyuk changed into something more comfortable before sitting on his bed carefully as to not wake Taekwoon up, he then leaned closer to Taekwoon, slowly putting the other’s hair away from his face and petting Taekwoon’s hair.

Sanghyuk could hear the noise of a phone ringing, but it wasn’t his ringtone, maybe Taekwoon’s? Sanghyuk moved out of the bed slowly before heading into the living room.

He searched through Taekwoon’s jacket, finding the phone ringing loudly in one of the pockets. 

“Wonsik…” He read the screen, he ponder over it for a minute before finally picking up. “Yeh?” 

“...this is not Taekwoon.” Wonsik said on the other side of the phone call. Sanghyuk could tell he had just woken up by how his voice sounded. 

“No.” He said. “Taekwoon is sleeping.” 

“Sleeping?” Wonsik said confused. Where was Taekwoon? Why is he sleeping somewhere else? With who? Wonsik was truthfully confused as he tried to gather the information.

He had woken up early because suddenly he couldn’t feel Taekwoon next to him, when he went out of the bedroom to look for him, Taekwoon was nowhere to be found.

It was too early for Taekwoon to be anywhere!.

“Yes. He’s here at my house, sleeping.”

“Who are you?.” Wonsik was suddenly feeling jealous.

“eh, whatever.” Sanghyuk said before hanging up. He placed the phone once more on the pocket of the jacket, before heading back into the room. 

Wonsik was completely shocked, who was that person? When did Taekwoon exactly left?...was Taekwoon...cheating?. Wonsik didn’t want to believe that and he just sat up on the bed continuing to look at his phone. 

A message notification caught his attention and he opened the chat just to look at Hakyeon’s message, wishing him a good day and telling him to talk with Taekwoon about what they had talked last night. 

Hakyeon had a feeling, the older one had been on this kind of relationships before, he had more experience than Wonsik and he had a feeling that Taekwoon wasn’t fully okay with all of this.

“Talk with Taekwoon again, make sure he understands what this all is about.” 

Hakyeon’s words resounded on Wonsik’s head. He bit his lower lip, he liked Hakyeon and he had known the other for a few months already, he trusted him...but he didn’t know if he should tell Hakyeon about what had happened with Taekwoon.

Maybe not, not just yet.

For when Taekwoon woke up, the sun was shining brightly now. Taekwoon sat up on the bed, stretching himself and yawning before looking around, the sun was already up and entering the room by one of the windows.

What time was it now? Taekwoon stood up from Hyuk’s bed and slowly walked through the unknown apartment, soon enough he found his way into the living room where Hyuk was watching TV. 

“What time is it?” Taekwoon asked yawning. Hyuk looked back before turning to look at his phone. “Is still 8:30” Hyuk simply said. To be honest, at this time Hyuk would already be heading out, there were things to get done at the coffee shop, but when he went to wake Taekwoon up at 8:15, he couldn’t the older one was sleeping so peacefully. 

“It seemed you were tired so I didn’t wake you up.” He explained. “Did Wonsik did something to hurt you?” He added.


	4. 4 chapter.

Wonsik was feeling guilty. It wasn’t Taekwoon fault that the idiot at the shop thought he could get involved, he shouldn’t have put out the blame on Taekwoon, he was grateful Hakyeon had gone to get him.

The door of the apartment open. Hakyeon walked in followed by Taekwoon, both of them had bags from the market. “We brought some food.” Hakyeon said with a faint smile.

Wonsik stood up from the couch, his eyes were fixed on Taekwoon as the other put the bags on the counter of the kitchen. Hakyeon slowly walked towards Wonsik wrapping his hands around the other’s neck and kissing Wonsik’s lips. “I talked with him.” He said. 

“Did you...tell him about the moving?” He asked and Hakyeon nodded. “How did he react?” 

“He wants to talk to you as well.” Hakyeon said. “So, I’ll leave it to you two speak tonight, please.” Hakyeon said as he looked at Wonsik in the eyes. “Communication is important, sik.” He said and Wonsik nodded again but then he simply hugged Hakyeon burying his face on the older’s neck. 

Taekwoon walked out of the kitchen. He really couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous, he wanted to make his way into his bedroom and lock himself there again, but he had promise he would at least spend the night with them today. 

Hakyeon finally pulled away from the younger and made his way towards the living room, almost as if he already knew the place like his own, sitting on the couch and turning the TV on. 

Wonsik keep his eyes on Taekwoon, he didn’t know if he should just pretend nothing happened or apologize. “Let’s watch a movie?” Taekwoon suggested before passing by Wonsik and towards the couch. 

Wonsik didn’t push the conversation and just saw next to them on the couch. No one said a word as Wonsik choose a random movie, the atmosphere was tense, all three of them could feel it and it was starting to get in their nerves. 

But the three of them tried to ignore it. 

Wonsik wasn’t really paying attention to the movie, he was busy thinking in how to talk with Taekwoon tonight...if he really wanted to make it work he needed to do something. 

Hakyeon was paying attention at first, but his attention got divided when his phone started to vibrate. At first he ignore it, he was there to focus on both Wonsik and Taekwoon, but his phone wouldn’t stop. 

“It’s late.” Hakyeon said as he pulled himself up right after reading the messages on his phone. “I think, I should leave.” He added hurriedly. “I’ll see you tomorrow at work, Wonsik.” By now both Wonsik and Taekwoon had focused on him, confused by the sudden rush.

“Ah, Hyung wait” Wonsik said as he scurried towards Hakyeon, the movie wasn’t even half done when Hakyeon decided it was a good moment for him to run away. “Stay a bit longer, let’s have dinner.” Wonsik said but Hakyeon shook his head.

“I have to leave, I forgot something important at home.” He said. “Let’s do the dinner another day.” He added as he gave Wonsik a kiss on the check, he then waved at Taekwoon. “See you later, Taekwoon-ie” He said before rushing out of the house. 

Wonsik was left puzzled in the living room, what could have happened? The noise from the movie stopped and Wonsik turned to look at the TV. Taekwoon had finally turned it off. “Hakyeon said to talk...he said you had something important to tell me.” Taekwoon whispered as he brought his legs closer to his chest. 

Wonsik hummed before sitting next to Taekwoon, he slowly caressed the other’s cheek. “We have to talk about Hakyeon’s moving…” He said. “And I also need to apologize for what happened at the café.” 

Taekwoon simply hummed, but he gave in into Wonsik’s caresses. “I shouldn’t have gotten angry at you and I should have gone pick you up, I was being dumb.” He said and Taekwoon pulled away to face Wonsik.

“You are dumb.” 

“I know.” Wonsik said before sighing. “I know this all may be a lot to take in, and I know I am probably rushing things…” He said. “And I’m really sorry if it’s overwhelming you.” He said as he pulled closer. “But my feelings for Hakyeon are not going to overshadow my feelings for you.” He added. 

Taekwoon didn’t say a word. He wanted to believe what Wonsik was saying and he wanted to trust in Hakyeon’s words, it was just hard. He just nodded, trying to both convince himself and Wonsik. 

Wonsik placed his hand under Taekwoon’s chin, slowly lifting it up before kissing the other. Taekwoon kissed back slowly, just letting his mind drift and letting the kiss shut the voices in his head.

Nothing has changed in the way Wonsik kisses him, it had never changed, it always has the same amount of energy, desperation and love, and it reassured Taekwoon, it always did. 

“I love you.” Wonsik said. “And I’m extremely lucky for having you.” 

Taekwoon melt at those words, he cuddled closer to Wonsik and the later just hold him, hugging him closer as they both just laid on the couch.

Taekwoon laid his head on Wonsik's chest and Wonsik kissed Taekwoon's hair. "Again, I'm sorry." He whispered. "For everything that happened." 

Taekwoon simply hummed this time. "When is...Hakyeon moving in?"

"Ah…" Wonsik said. "Hakyeon's building is going to be sold and destroyed…" Wonsik explained. "They want to build a shopping mall so everyone has to move from there as soon as they can…"

Hakyeon had told him that morning about the whole issue, the older one had been looking for an apartment that's in his budget and in which he can move to immediately for the past three weeks, and Wonsik just thought it'll be easier to get him to move in with them.

"I'm sorry if it's sudden, but…" Taekwoon shook his head.

"I can't just tell him to not come now...can I?" Taekwoon whispered, the last part of the sentence was more to himself than to Wonsik.

Wonsik sighed. "I should have asked you first…" He said.

Wonsik knew there were a lot of things he should have asked for Taekwoon's opinions first, but he didn't, and now there were too deep in the mess as to step back.

"We can't do anything about it now…" Taekwoon whispered and Wonsik just kissed the other's hair again. 

"I wanted to ask you for a favor." Wonsik said.

Taekwoon looked up at him, and his boyfriend just smiled. "Try to meet Hakyeon…" he said. "I'm not asking you to befriend him, but I would love it if you could at least...try…"

"I can't promise…" Taekwoon said. "But I'll try…" 

Wonsik smiled in relief. "Thank you again, love." He said. Taekwoon didn't commented anything else.

Wonsik finally decided to move, standing up and making Taekwoon stand as well, then he held Taekwoon's hand and started to head towards the bedroom.

"Let's sleep well tonight." He said. "Tomorrow I'll drive you to work."

Taekwoon smiled softly at the words as they walked into the bedroom.

The elevator doors opened and Hakyeon hurried out it. He ran through the hallway of the building until he arrived to the door of his apartment.

"What happened?." Hakyeon asked as he ran towards the guy kneeling in front of Hakyeon's apartment door.


	5. 3 Chapter.

Hakyeon hummed as he and Wonsik sat together on the restaurant of the first floor of their office. It was lunch time and Wonsik seemed to be very upset. “So, Taekwoon hasn’t even call you?” Hakyeon asked.

Wonsik had told him the base of it, Taekwoon left the apartment early, then when Wonsik called, Taekwoon was with another man. “I’m pretty sure it’s not what you think it is.” Hakyeon added with a small smile. “It could just be a friend.” 

“Why would he go to sleep at a friend’s house without telling me!” Wonsik said, he was a bit distressed, anger. Hakyeon pouted, he didn’t enjoy the situation at all, he didn’t like seeing Wonsik mad. 

“You say he works at a café, right? Maybe we could pass by there.” Hakyeon suggested. 

Hakyeon works as a choreographer and a dance trainer for the artists and trainees of a music company while Wonsik worked at the same as producer. “I have the evening free, just some work with a group at 5PM.” He said. 

“I shouldn’t bother him at work.” Wonsik said with a small pout before lowing his head, focusing his gaze on the drink between his hands, Hakyeon tilted his head. 

“You both need to talk.” Hakyeon said. “As you said, it’s a bit random he going to sleep with a friend without saying anything, there has to be a reason.” Hakyeon said as he rested his head on his hand.

Hakyeon had a few ideas of what may have been going on, but he didn’t know Taekwoon enough as to be able to make a good deduction, he also didn’t want to hurt Wonsik with his, maybe wronged, deductions.

But for now, Hakyeon had two thoughts, either Taekwoon was still uncomfortable about this new relationship, or Taekwoon was being unfaithful.

Wonsik looked up at Hakyeon, and Hakyeon disguised his thoughts with a reassuring smile. “I could try and talk to him as well if you wish so.” 

Wonsik stayed quiet, he really wanted for Taekwoon and Hakyeon to bond together and become friends, but he felt as if it was something impossible to achieve, a simple dream.

“But let’s go to the café, that way at least you’ll be able to ease your mind.” 

Wonsik finally accepted, nodding his head.

The café was fairly full, it was located near multiple offices so lots of business people and office workers would go there to get a quick lunch or a coffee, without mentioning the recorrent common families or passerbys that would go into the café for a quick stop.

When Wonsik walked into the office, he felt bad for being there to bother Taekwoon during his work hours, he knew how bad rush hour was, he had work there at the end. 

He neared the counter with Hakyeon trailing behind. Taekwoon was pouring some coffee when he saw the pair walking up to the counter, he felt his stomach make a 180 turn, felt a weird nausea going up his throat and Taekwoon couldn’t hide that from his face.

They being there couldn’t mean anything good.

“Taekwoon…” Wonsik said as he sat on the counter, in front of where Taekwoon was serving the cup of coffee. “When is your break?” He asked. 

Taekwoon quickly looked over at Hakyeon, the older was simply looking around before feeling the other’s gaze on him and turning to look at him, he just simply smiled. 

Taekwoon looked over at Wonsik, trying to decipher the situation, Wonsik seemed anxious, was there anything they needed to talk about?. “In a few minutes…” Taekwoon answered in a soft whisper, Wonsik simply nodded.

His break was just 4 minutes away, but for both Taekwoon and Wonsik felt like an eternity. When finally it was Taekwoon’s break, the crowd had finally died down a bit, Hakyeon had gone to take a seat an empty table, and Taekwoon was leaning over the counter.

“How are you...feeling?” Wonsik asked. Taekwoon was a bit confused but simply shrugged.

“Good...I guess.” He said. He kept quiet as he looked over at Wonsik waiting for the younger one to continue talking. Wonsik hummed before taking in a breath and turning to look at Hakyeon.

Hakyeon was focusing on his phone, giving the other two their privacy. “So, this morning.” Wonsik said. “Where did you go to? I was worried.” He finally voiced out. 

“Oh...that...I” Taekwoon started as he thought in something. “I came to work earlier.” It wasn’t a lie. “I just couldn’t sleep so…” 

“I called you and a man answered.” Wonsik deadpanned. “He said you had gone to sleep in his house.” 

Taekwoon cursed. “It was just the son of the new owner…” Taekwoon explained, but Wonsik raised his eyebrow. 

“Why did you go there?” Wonsik asked. Taekwoon let out a soft sigh before looking over at the table where Hakyeon was at for a second.

“I don’t know” He said. “Things have been weird lately.” 

Wonsik squinted his eyes, confused, he then saw as Taekwoon stole another look over at Hakyeon and realization hit him. “Taekwoon...I’m not trying to replace you with Hakyeon.” He said. 

Taekwoon simply looked at Wonsik. “I am sorry.” He simply said. “It’s just...this whole thing is confusing.” He added. “I hadn’t...fully assimilate that I have to share my boyfriend now.” 

Wonsik bite his lower lip. “I am sorry.” He apologized. “I should’ve known.”

Taekwoon shook his head. “It’s okay, it was dumb of me...leave like that.” Taekwoon simply said. 

The doors opened again, a young guy walking in with a bunch of bags in his hands. “Do we still have syrup?” The guy asked, not paying attention to Wonsik as he passed by the other and into the side where the barista was at. 

Hyuk placed the bags on the counter before looking up at the clock and back at Taekwoon, his eyes fell on Wonsik finally and then he walked slowly towards the counter. “You are Wonsik?” He asked. 

Wonsik was taken aback. He didn’t know who he was but the guy apparently know his name, Wonsik simply nodded, not saying anything. “We do have syrup…” Taekwoon said as he turned to Sanghyuk. He tried to push Sanghyuk away from their talk but Sanghyuk didn’t even flinch.

“What did you do this morning to Taekwooon-ie?” Hyuk said. 

“Ah, seriously stop.” Taekwoon complained as he pushed Sanghyuk again. “You don’t have to get involved at all.” He said in between teeth. 

“He was here at 5AM because he couldn’t bare to see your face.” Sanghyuk said as he overpowered Taekwoon, pulling him away from the counter and taking his place in front of Wonsik.

By now Hakyeon was also now near the whole scene, behind Wonsik, trying to figure out what’s going on now. “Who even are you?” Wonsik said as he stood up, anger notorious on his face. 

Hakyeon was quick to place his hands around Wonsik’s shoulder, in an attempt to calm him down. Taekwoon moved again standing between Wonsik and Sanghyuk. “You two stop.” He said before turning to Sanghyuk. “There are clients in here right now.” He said, Sanghyuk rolled his eyes but remained quiet. Taekwoon then turned to look at Wonsik. “Let’s talk tonight.” He said. 

Wonsik huffed as he stood up slightly pushing Hakyeon back. He simply started to walk towards the exit, leaving the trio behind. Hakyeon turned to look at Taekwoon but the other was already scolding Sanghyuk.

Hakyeon simply left with Wonsik meanwhile Taekwoon had decided to ignore Sanghyuk throughout the whole day. 

When the hour for the café to close came, Taekwoon sent Wonsik a message, usually Wonsik would go and pick him up, but the message was left read, was Wonsik still angry?.

Taekwoon was once more sitting outside of the store, holding his jean jacket close to his body, but this time he was waiting for Wonsik to pick him up. Wonsik hasn’t gave him a confirmation but he didn’t say no either…

Sanghyuk closed the café door and sat next to Taekwoon. “It’s cold.” He said and Taekwoon didn’t answer, he ignored it, as if the comment wasn’t towards him. “Come to my house.” 

“No.” Taekwoon said. He simply can’t understand why in the world does Sanghyuk feels like he can simply get involved in Taekwoon’s love life. “You caused enough problems already.” 

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes and let out a tired sigh. “Is he at least coming to pick you up?” Sanghyuk said. Taekwoon remained quiet, he did hope Wonsik was coming.

He looked at his phone once more, the message was still left unanswered. He sent another message, asking for a confirmation, but the message was left unread now. 

“He will come.” Taekwoon assure. Sanghyuk hummed as he pushed himself up. 

“Okay, bye then.” He said as he started walking away. 

Taekwoon cursed under his breath. The place was almost empty, with most of the buildings already closed because they are mostly offices, with no residences around, no one was on the streets.

Taekwoon was starting to get anxious.

Finally a car stopped in front of Taekwoon. Taekwoon slowly looked up, he didn’t recognize that car. He got anxious again, tried to ignore the car. “Get in.” Taekwoon looked up towards the open window to see Hakyeon. 

Taekwoon doubted for a moment, before finally nodding and getting into the car. Inside the car, Hakyeon lowered the volume to his radio and started to drive. “Wonsik...had to go home right after work, so he ask if I could come…” Taekwoon interrupted Hakyeon.

“He is angry and didn’t want to come.” Taekwoon said, not really looking at Hakyeon. He just put on his seatbelt and started to look out of the window. “You don’t have to sugarcoat it.” 

Hakyeon didn’t argued. When they were leaving the building, Hakyeon saw Wonsik reading Taekwoon’s text, Hakyeon and Wonsik were going to have dinner together at Wonsik’s house, but Wonsik said he wasn’t going to go for Taekwoon.

In short, Hakyeon was there now. 

“Taekwoon, we should talk as well…” Hakyeon said. If Wonsik wasn’t going to talk, Hakyeon was going to take charge.

“Talk?” Taekwoon’s voice trembled as he asked that. It felt weird and wrong to be alone with Hakyeon, at the end, in Taekwoon’s eyes, Hakyeon was just steps away from fully replacing him.

“About this whole relationship.” Hakyeon said. “There are a few things I feel like I have to explain to you and I bet there are questions you still haven’t ask.” 

Taekwoon finally looked over at Hakyeon but didn’t say anything at all. Hakyeon looked over at Taekwoon for a second before continuing to talk. 

“Wonsik is not going to replace you.” Hakyeon said. “Rather than thinking of me like your competition think of me as an addition.” Hakyeon added as he hummed. “Wonsik will love you and care for you the same way he had always.” He said.

“Why does he needs someone else tho?” Taekwoon voiced out and Hakyeon was taken aback. Hakyeon thought for a moment, trying to put the words out. 

“Well...mmm, rather than needing someone else, is more like having too much love that you want to share.” Hakyeon said carefully thinking. “Wonsik wants to make people happy, especially those he loves, so why should he hide the feelings he have?” He said.

“I don’t…” 

“It’s like having a favorite plant.” Hakyeon said. “Just because you got a new plant doesn’t means you will stop taking care and loving that other plant.” He said. “I can understand it may be hard for you to understand it at first, and it’ll be hard to adapt...but I personally would really like it if you could give this all a try.” Hakyeon said. “Try to spend some time with us as well…” 

Taekwoon look up at Hakyeon, the other was simply driving. Hakyeon turned to look at Taekwoon for a second before looking back at the road ahead of them. “I would really hate it if I was the reason your relation with Wonsik changes to bad.” 

“There is more we should talk about, but first I want to know if you actually understood, even if it’s just a bit.” 

Taekwoon looked up at Hakyeon, he hummed. “I guess...it makes more sense…” He whispered. He could understand it, theoretically and logically he could understand it.

But there were still voices in his head telling him there was something wrong. 

“Now...Wonsik wants me to move in.” 


End file.
